


Powers

by Nagilum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagilum/pseuds/Nagilum
Summary: An old problem arises between the sisters.





	

_ “We’ve talked about this already. I can’t control it yet. It’s just too powerful. I’ll just end up hurting you,” _ Kara spoke out annoyed, paused for a second before continuing calmy, though slightly worried,  _ “like before.” _

Kara was just about to get up and clean away her plate when her sister dropped the bomb. It was pretty obvious something was up they way Alex had been fidgeting with her food during breakfast, but Kara just assumed it was DEO/Supergirl related and didn’t want to bring it up yet.

It wasn’t everyday they managed to sit down together and eat breakfast, at least not without getting interupted by some sort of emergancy. Seemed like every crazy was crawling out of the woodwork these days. Most days Supergirl would already be out saving some poor soul from an alien with an anger issue, but not today. Today they both, miraculasly, had time for eachother and sit down for a quiet breakfast, at least still.

Alex almost felt guilty bringing it up again, but her own frustration gave way, as it sometimes did. Not a side she liked, and cursed herself for allowing it to surface knowing full well Kara’s stance, and why.

_ “I know.” _ the dark haired sister answered, pouting. Looking down, she shuffled the last piece of bread around.

Alex didn’t look up, knowing exactly the look that was on her sisters face right now, and the bad feelings grew inside her. She loved Kara and Kara loved her. They had it good together, but this gnawed at her. No so much at first, but more and more over time.

Every time they had sex, Alex got a sting of guilt afterwards. Not because of their difference in power and durability, that was something she loved about her sister, but it was rather the overwhelming nature of the powers Kara possesed, something they learned the hard way when Kara moved to National City.

Kara had supressed her powers for most her life as she arrived on Earth after Kal, so her guardianship was never needed. She grew up as normal to human as she could be.

When their relationship transitioned to a physical one, the powers weren’t an issue, but during their time apart Kara’s Kryptonian side had flared up, so their passionate reunion ended rather abruptly when, during a climatic moment, Kara had twitched and kicked her sister in the side and seriously bruised her and almost broken her arm, grounding her to a deskjob for some weeks.

_ “Why do you bring this up now? We’re doing fine the way things are. Aren’t we?” _ Kara reached out and slipped her hand around her sisters. She brushed her thumb in a caring manner across Alex’ hand. Her blue eyes searching for her companions hazel ones.

_ “Please look at me.” _ She spoke, more concern in her voice than she wanted to announce. Alex was obviously more upset than usual about this, even though she promised she was fine being mostly the only recipient of their physical relationship. Or as Kara tried to explain every time, not the only recipient seeing that there was so much more to their love making than just penetration.

Alex slowly raised her head and met the concerned look from her sister. Kara could finally see Alex was holding something back. She knew what it was, and she knew they hadn’t talked about it for a while, but she also knew that Alex understood why, so it wasn’t like they could change their dynamic anytime soon.

They had a few moments where their eyes and face did the talking. Kara change her ways to a more;  _ You know that I’m right, right? _ And Alex submitting with a;  _ Yeah, I know. _

Alex couldn’t just let it go though.

_ “I know you’re afraid, and I know why, but..” _ she trailed of, not really knowing where to go from there. She didn’t have a solution or any new ideas that would help them in their predicament.

She got a pleading look on her face, wanting nothing more than for Kara to suddenly spurt out a brilliant plan to save the day. But no, nothing.

Kara released the grip of her sister's hand, and Alex tried for a split second to retake it.

_ “You flex your thighs something fierce when I go down on you, especially when you.. you know..” _ For some reason, naming certain body parts and sexual acts was an embarrassment to Kara, even though there were just the two of them there. She trailed off, but quickly returned.  _ “What if I did the same? I am a lot more powerful now than what I was three years ago. I would literally crush your skull.” _

Her volume went up a few notches, almost crossing into angry. She couldn’t hold her calm any more. As soon as she said the last part, her voice cracked and her eyes watered. Just thinking about hurting Alex brought her distress.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

_ “Or if it’s ‘just’ your hand,” _ she said animating air quotes while speaking,  _ “I could crush that too. Or maybe just kick you like last time, only this time maybe a bit harder, sending you through the wall.” _

Kara fell silent for a few moments, clearly more upset than she wanted to be. This got to her too deeply. She actually hated it, but she, like Alex, had no fix for it.

_ “I have these amazing powers, that I help people with, but it’s my curse too. I want nothing more than to let you in, you know that.” _ The hurt in her voice became more and more prevalent.

_ “One wrong move and I kill you. Actually kill you! It’s that simple.” _

Alex again raised her gaze to meet her sisters and all the anger disappeared from Kara’s face when she saw tears running down Alex’. She  _ had _ hurt her..

She hadn’t realised she had stood up during her rant, but she quickly came down from her high and took a firm hold of Alex’ hands again.

_ “No, no, no. Please don’t cry. You know I can’t handle that.” _ Almost panicked that she had been to harsh with her words. Alex stifled a laugh behind her tears.  _ “I know.” _ She cracked a smile only to discover a few tears running down Kara’s chin too.

It took a few moments before they both calmed down a bit. Alex wiped away some of her tears before she spoke.

_ “You make me feel so loved and take so incredibly good care of me when we’re having sex. I just feel guilty that I can’t reciprocate anything.” _ Alex drew another breath.  _ “We’ve gotten even closer after you came out and I hate that I can’t do anything for you, the way you do for me.” _

Kara’s expression changed to a more quizzical look as she couldn’t quite understand the amazing leaps of logic her sister apparently took.

_ “What happened here last night?” _ She asked clearly wanting an answer.

It was Alex’ turn to look a bit quizzical now.  _ “What do you mean, what happened..?” _

_ “I mean, what did we do last night, here in this apartment?” _ Kara asked back again, this time in a more,  _ you better answer correctly _ way.

Alex snorted before replying,  _ “Well, I came over, we had dinner, you fucked me, and then we watched some TV.” _

Kara blushed again in reaction to the lewd act her sister so plainly put in that recall, but it didn’t escape her that Alex put an emphasis on “you” and “me” in that part.

_ “And that’s it..?” _ She asked, not sure she believed it.

_ “That’s the gist of it, yes.” _ Alex sniffled.

Kara couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. No wonder Alex was feeling guilty. She made it sound like had been taken advantage of, not been part of it.

_ “I’m assuming this is how you see most of our nights.. You’re kinda leaving out some important parts though.” _

Alex, still remained puzzled.  _ “Like what?” _

_ “Like, I don’t know, half the episode of Walking Dead we didn’t get to see because we were making out. We had to see that again after we were done..” _ Kara paused, about to blurt out their act.

_ “..fucking..” _ Alex interrupted.  _ “You can say it.. fucking!” _ a mix of annoyance and amusement that Kara still had problems with that.

Kara blushed again,  _ “yes, ehm, fucking.” _

_ “And when we started to see it again, we, again ended up in a makeout session.” _ She paused for a second.  _ “You have a serious hardon for zombies by-the-way, what’s up with that?” _ It was almost as Kara had put a big pause in the discussion to address this side-note, changing her voice during.

_ “I don’t know. I just like seeing them getting slaughtered. It brings out something.” _ Alex replied, shrugging.

Kara paused before continuing.  _ “Ok.. Anyways. Before we got down to the actual, ehm, fucking, we were groping and fondling and pinching and what-not. You do remember that, right?” _

Alex was starting to see where Kara was going with this and softened up a little and just nodded.

_ “And my-god woman, you writhing around grabbing my head and pushing me in. You muscles flexing around me while you moan. Do you have any idea what that does to me?” _

Alex was becoming more and more humble.

_ “We don’t just go from not fucking to fucking and back to not fucking.” _ Proud of herself that managed to slip that in without blushing.  _ “There is so much more. We hug, we cuddle, we grope and fondle, and YES,” _ she threw her hand up and pointed with her finger upwards, as if she was about to make the best idea in the world.  _ “And the kissing!” _

Kara stopped her rant, seeing that at least some of it was getting through to her sister.

_ “Alex” _

She took her hands, calmed down a bit from her ‘rant’ of sorts.

_ “I love you” _

Those brown beautiful eyes warmed right up.

_ “You give me a lot in return. Not only your company, but you give me you.” _

Again with the tairs, Kara thought as she looked upon Alex, trying to force herself not to shed them, to no avail.

Alex was the one to make the next move and drew her sister in for a hug, making them both cry even more.

After the sobbing let down, still embraced, Alex spoke softly.  _ “I love you too, you know.” _

Kara laughed as they broke their embrace and wiped tears. She tilted her head slightly.  _ “We’ll figure it out someday.” _

_ “I know,” _ Alex announced,  _ “maybe I can build a battlesuit that can withstand your throws of passion,” _ she said jokingly.  _ “I have government funding after all." _


End file.
